Otterocchio
Otterocchio is part 1 of episode 12 of Total Drama Crossing: Pocket Adventures. It is accompanied by Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Play with Toy Cubes? and Animals with Fleas. Summary Pascal carves a wooden otter puppet, names it Otterochio, paints it and leaves it outside of his RV to let the paint dry.; The gang finds Pascal's wooden otter puppet while playing hide-and-seek in the campground. Plot The episode begins at Pascal's RV, where Pascal is carving a wooden otter puppet. When Pascal is done carving, he wonders what name he would give his wooden otter puppet. Pascal, after a few moments of thinking, then decides to name his wooden otter puppet Otterocchio. The red sea otter paints Otterocchio and leaves him outside of his RV to let the paint dry. Meanwhile, outside in the campground, the TDC gang is playing hide-and-seek. At the entrance of the campground, Josee, the seeker, is counting to fifty with her eyes closed. As Josee counts, the rest of the gang individually hides in different places around the campground. Josee finishes counting, says "Ready or Not, Here I Come!" and starts looking for the others. Josee spots Sanders and MacArthur hiding in the mud and tickles their feet with her feathers in an attempt to make them reveal themselves. Sanders, being a really ticklish pig, instantly bursts into laughter while MacArthur, being a very ticklish boar, resists for a few moments before bursting into laughter. After Sanders and MacArthur reveal themselves while laughing, Josee tells them that they're the seekers for the next round and Sanders and MacArthur sigh before nodding in agreement. As the next round begins after they help Josee find everyone else, Sanders and MacArthur go to the campground entrance, close their eyes and count to fifty while the others go hide. While Sanders and MacArthur count, and just like before, the rest of the gang individually hides in different places around the campground. Sanders and MacArthur finish counting, say "Ready or Not, Here We Come!" and start looking for everyone else. Sanders spots Gwen hiding in the grass and tickles the gothic fox, cooing "Kitchy Kitchy Koo!", in an attempt to make her reveal herself. Gwen giggles for a bit before rolling over laughing. MacArthur spots a wooden otter puppet, pounces on it and starts tickling it, seeing if Cameron is hiding in a wooden suit. However, no matter how much MacArthur tickled, the wooden otter puppet let out no laughter. MacArthur cries out "Time out!" and everyone else comes out of hiding. Quotes (Outside in the campground, the TDC is playing hide-and-seek. Josee is counting to fifty at the campground entrance with her eyes closed while the rest of the gang is hiding individually throughout the campground.) Josee: "Thirty-one....thirty-two....thirty-three....thirty-four....thirty-five...." TDC Gang:(Indistinctly chatter as they individually find hiding places) Josee: "Forty-five....forty-six....forty-seven....forty-eight....forty-nine....FIFTY!" (opens eyes and turns around) "Ready or Not, Here I Come!" (Josee starts looking around the campground for the rest of the gang. Josee spots Sanders and MacArthur hiding in the mud and decides to tickle their feet to make them reveal themselves.) Josee: (tickles Sanders' and MacArthur's feet with her feathers) "Tickle tickle, police cadets!" Sanders: (instantly laughs) MacArthur: (groans; then bursts into laughter) Trivia * This episode's title is related to the Rabbids Invasion episode title Rabbidocchio. * The TDC gang plays hide-and-seek in the following way: The seeker counts to fifty and then, the first player/s to be found is/are the seeker/s for the next round after they help them find the others. Category:Total Drama Crossing: Pocket Adventures Episodes